


Corrupted

by Knight-Shy (Miss_Awkward)



Series: Why I can't have nice things [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Big Brother Papyrus, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dark, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I REGRET NOTHING, Not Good W. D. Gaster, Not Happy, One of My Favorites, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Sans Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, Scientist W. D. Gaster, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Torture, Verbal Humiliation, W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Awkward/pseuds/Knight-Shy
Summary: He never wanted to see his brother’s soul as corrupted as their father’s was.





	Corrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668041) by [Knight-Shy (Miss_Awkward)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Awkward/pseuds/Knight-Shy). 



> **Fandom:** Undertale  
>  **Characters:** Sans, W. D. Gaster, Papyrus  
>  **Warnings:** Verbal abuse, mild body-horror, torture begins at the end  
>  **Words:** 1,186
> 
> Here's the sort-of sequel to Fear! _Please,_ pay attention to the warnings! They're there for a reason!

"You don’t even realize how weak you are. You’re pathetic.” Sans shuddered as he stared up that the sneering monster he called father. He was far too used to this treatment, the venom spat in hisses and the dismissive posture of the lich. “If I knew how weak you’d be, I’d have stuck to simply making your brother. Useless…”

The skeleton forced himself not to cry as Gaster looked him over and turned around with a scoff. He was fine. It was fine. He was used to his father’s scorn. After all, he was weak with his one HoPe, meager defense, and pitiful attack for all that he had power in spades. He, Sans, was weak.

And Gaster would never let him forget it.

His hands clenched the fabric of his sterilized tanktop tightly as he waited for the mechanized door to fall shut behind the lich, eyelights pinpricks as he focused on the floor. He would give him no satisfaction in hearing him fall apart; Sans swore his father’s soul swelled with sick amusement when he did.

While he had never seen another monster before outside his brother and father, but their father… Sans was  _ beyond _ certain that the scientist was sick in the soul.

_ Corrupted by hatred. _

It made him worry about his brother. Would his soul twist like their father’s? Would he take pleasure in making him cry? Would he  _ kill _ him for his weakness? All he was certain of was that Papyrus always came back so tired, so  _ exhausted _ that his soul shuddered and dimmed as he climbed into their shared cot.

Sans… Sans didn’t want to see his brother turn into their father. His soul would shatter and he’d Fall Down before that ever happened, he swore upon the stars he’d yet to see and back upon his soul for that fact. Papyrus would  _ never  _ be like their father, not if he had his way.

The short skeletal monster raised his head and glowered at the steel door now that his father was gone. His eyes darted around the room to look at the cameras that had been there before he and his brother were given such a… generous room. The red lights were off. Gaster must be busy with work or Papyrus.

That thought tore an enraged howl from his throat as he shifted—teeth parting and elongating into knife-like fangs, sight coming from the spaces between his ribs and hands while distals sharpened into talons meant to render flesh from bones—into something beyond the innocuous skeletal form of his and lashed out at the door. The shriek of bones against metal made him once made him flinch, but he had grown used to it as he struck out again and again and  _ again _ .

His magic, a gorgeous midnight hue of blue, curled around him, soften the impact upon his bones as he took his rage out on the poor door. He was so tired. He was so  _ done. _ He wanted out.

Out! Out!  _ OUT! _

He howled and snarled until his body grew too tired for him to continue his abuse of the door, talons clawing weakly at the metal as he fell to his knees. Sans’s shoulders slumped as he tried to bang his head against the door, failing miserably with dull thuds. Tears fell from his sockets as he began whimpering quietly.

He… he wasn’t useless. He wasn’t… he wasn’t pathetic. He was useful! He was strong!

Time was lost on Sans as he continued to cry against the door until, eventually, he forced himself to the well-used cot and curled in on himself, tail almost too tight around his spine. The sound of the door rising filled the room, conversation drifting in along with clacking footsteps.

“...sure, Father?” A familiar voice, young yet old all at once, perked Sans up until the other spoke.

“Of course, Papyrus. If I wasn’t certain, I would never suggest such a thing.”  _ Lies.  _ “Wouldn’t you like to try to help you brother get stronger, after all?”  _ Stronger? _

“Yes, Father, I want to help Sans!” Papyrus confirmed, barely keeping to his inside voice in his eagerness. “I want to make sure Sans will be safe!”

The chuckle, filled with more fondness than he heard aimed towards himself, came from their father. There was a rustle of clothing that grew louder as the pair approached the cot. Sans curled tighter in on himself as he heard the sounds come to a halt, only to jerk as he felt their father’s magic sink its claws warningly into his soul as his personal gravity was distorted. He let out a whine as he was levitated above the cot and focused his gaze on his smiling brother.

“We’re going to make you better, Sans!”  _ Better?  _ “Father and I will fix you!” Papyrus beamed at his brother, gently caressing his cheek with a gloved hand. He couldn’t stop himself from leaning into the soft touch of his brother as he ignored the magic that tightened around his soul just a little further. “Then you can come out with Father and me; you won’t have to hide in our room anymore.”

Sans furrowed his brows in confusion. His brother was making no sense. He wasn’t hiding; Gaster just never let him roam free unless it was… His socket’s widened as his lights went out, realization slowly dawning upon him and terror quickly mounting within.

He strained his magic as he turned to face their father, the darkness twisting in his soul swelling as the lich smiled kindly. “Come now, Sans. It’s time for your first appointment with your brother and I. Don’t you want to make Papyrus  _ proud?” _

There was no chance to answer, Gaster wasn’t going to give him a choice anyhow. He knew their father well enough to know, as his body trailed behind his father and eagerly chattering brother, that he would never have a choice to begin with. The words spilling from Papyrus went in through one ear—heh, and he morbidly remembered how he had no ears—and out the other as the lanky skeleton explained what they were going to do.

The familiar sound of a door rising reached him as he tore his eyes away from their father’s back, catching sight of the room they had entered. Electronics lined part of the walls, wires carefully kept out of the way and hidden within the ceiling, while cabinets and tables were here and there. Their father’s lab was so clean. So  _ sterile. _

Just as sterile as the steel table Sans was placed upon and strapped to, his eyelights landing on a strange machine he had never seen before. What was….?

“Brother, are you ready for the tests?” Papyrus pulled his attention towards him and smiled softly. He was too focused on the skeleton still free to pay attention to the machine as it hummed to life.“Big brother will be here to make sure you’re going to get better,  _ I promise.” _

It was almost comforting to hear as Sans slowly returned the smile. Then, Gaster began to use the machine and Sans began to scream.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what isn't corrupted?  
> My tumblr!  
> [Personal](http://knight-shys.tumblr.com/)  
> [Writing and Art](http://knight-shy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
